Total Drama Island 2
by tdi201482
Summary: Hello and Welcome to Total Drama Comeback! I need you to create 22 new campers for me and I may put them in the story! We are back at camp Wawanakwa so start making those campers and.............GO!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to Total Drama Comeback! I need a new batch of 22 characters and you are gonna make them! Please fill in the application below and I may choose you!

Name:  
Looks:

Stereotype:  
Personality:  
Past:  
Most prized possession:

And go!


	2. Chapter 2

Attention! I do not own TDI or any of its characters

I have the cast of Total Drama Island 2! So congratulations to those who made but if you didn't do not be upset, I'm sure you'll get the chance. And please allow about three days for the chapter when the campers arrive at Camp Wawanakwa, get into their teams, get to know each other, and have the first ever challenge, and their first bonfire ceremony! So hare are the ones who made it:

Name: Cambria Dawes  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'6  
Stereotype: The sweet rocker chick

Skin color: White

Hair: Blonde with black highlights. It's long.  
Clothes: She has a black shirt with a skull on it. She has army pants and black sneakers. She also has black arm warmers

What the do to calm down: She will go and listen to her iPod

Talents: She can stay under-water for 5 minutes and is a fast eater

Past: She was picked on for the way she dressed was quiet all the time because her dad died.

She always likes to defend the underdog and doesn't let people push her around. She relies on her iPod and dog to comfort her and is looking for a guy that will treat her respectively.

Allergies: Allergic to pizza

Type of person: A really sweet guy with light brown skater hair and has good taste in music, a good sense of humor, and is down to earth

Fav. Stuff: iPod, Guitar, her dog

Most prized possession: Certificate for helping re-build 50 homes after Hurricane Katrina

Name: Clarissa Strauss

Age: 17

Height: 5'6

Stereotype: The innocent push-over

Skin color: White

Hair: Blonde and it comes down to her boobs

Clothes: She wears a purple jacket and baggy jeans. She wears normal sneakers and wears diamond earrings.

What to do to calm down: Goes off alone somewhere

Talents: Can build things really quick

Past: She is an aspiring photographer and does photography jobs for free for people. For some odd reason guys don't like her for who she is but because she's hot. She's just looking for a sweet, nice guy to come up in her life.

Allergies: None

Type of person: Someone who is outgoing and fun. He has to be sweet and love movies and animals.

Fav. Stuff: Photography

Most prized possession: Camera

Name: Stella Woods  
Looks: Long blonde hair, navy blue eyes, and a slim body.  
Stereotype: All American Girl  
Personality: Stella is the average girl, she's pretty, smart, and athletic. Stella loves guys, flirting, and reading. She loves to run and model, dance, and sing.  
Past: Stella has always been the 'it girl' for her average things.

Most prized possession: Her iPod.

Name: Blair Mackenzie(Had to choose a last name for her)  
Age: 17  
Looks: Long blonde hair and blue eyes. White skin. Brown-red tank top and aqua green shorts, golden-brown flip flops, a silver bracelet on her right wrist and a yellow ribbon ties to her left wrist. Necklace with aqua green, dark pink, brown, bruise purple, yellow, orange, silver, bright blue, and scarlet beads. A mole on her face and a mole on her right arm. Freckles and a bruised left knee.  
Stereotype: Nice Tomboy  
Personality: Blair is very sweet, silly, random, and very loyal to her many friends. She does have a raging temper and there is no way that she would get along with people like Heather or Courtney, or any sexist jerks, so they better watch it! She is smart and knows who to trust and who her real friends are. She also wants too win so she would form an alliance but would never backstab the members or any of her friends. She is very athletic and is in karate, so if anyone annoys her badly, then she has the strength to do something about it! She dislikes pink, girly, frilly stuff so most of her friends are guys, but she is ready and willing to get along with any girls who respect her opinion, and don't annoy her. Her hobby is reading and watching anime or cartoons (Preferably kid cartoons, books, anime, because that's how she is). She loves music, especially country music and her talent is singing and she is learning how to play the guitar.  
Past: Blair comes from a good home with her parents and her older sister. She is nervous about college and stuff, so she thought that winning the money for it would help her family. Plus, she wanted to make new friends and this seemed like fun.  
Most prized possession: Silver bracelet, because it was her grandmothers, then her mothers, and now hers.

Name: Gianne Birch  
Looks: Brown wavy hair and deep green eyes. She wears an icy blue tank top that stops at her belly button, black shorts, and white sneakers. Curvy.  
Stereotpye: The B!tch (AKA the Mean Girl)  
Personality: B!tchy, manipulative, evil  
Past: She was abused by her parents when she was 14. They forced her to sell drugs to make more money to pay rent. One day, a deal went wrong and her own BOYFRIEND shot her. She's fine now, but that's why she's a total b!tch.  
Prized possession: A necklace her father gave her BEFORE he began abusing her. It has her birthstone (an amethyst) on a gild chain.

Name: Jenna (Jenn)Lee-Wyatts  
Looks: Blonde hair, blue eyes. Her height is 5'6 and she's really sexy, she wears a black halter dress and diamond necklace with black pumps.  
Stereotype: The stinking rich mean girl  
Personality: Mean, sexy, rich, flirter, valley girl, selfish,  
an everyday mall shopper.  
Past: She lives in a big mansion with rich parents that are too over protective. She has two bodyguards named Crash and Boom. Her mom owes a fashion line and her dad owes a hotel chain.  
Most prized possession: Her iphone 3G or Black porshe

Name: Baylee Thompson(had to choose a last name for her)  
Looks: medium length dark brown hair w/ red streaks, wears a red short sleeve shirt w/ a Panda on it, dark blue skinny jeans, and Black and red high tops  
Stereotype: the physco smart animal activist  
Personality: she's really smart and REALLY crazy and care deeply about animals  
Past: she was born in Australia then when she was 10 her and her family moved 2 Canada and has lived there ever since  
Most prized possession: her jump rope and iPod

Name: Kimberly Harris(had to choose a last name for her)  
Looks: 5'9; average build; Caucasian skin; green eyes; red hair that reaches waist  
Stereotype: Type A  
Personality: mature; smart; serious; logical; is ruled by her head; gives in to rules, ethics, and what's expected of rather than her own feelings or desires; tries to be brave when necessary; hides how she really feels; insecure; protective of others; cautious; competitive; curious; usually nice, but bossy and frustrated when the going gets tough  
Past: She grew up in a middle class family. Her mom dies of cancer when she was 9, so now it's just Kimberly, her dad, her younger brother(his name is Spencer), and the pet cat.

Name: Mary Rose  
Looks: brown eyes, messy brown hair with black highlights, skinny, white long sleeve under-shirt with black short sleeve over-shirt, shorts, brown boots  
Stereotype: Skater Chick  
Personality: messy, smart, cool ,fun, loves skateboarding, loves other sports, shy, nice  
Past: Her parents were divorced so she lived with her mom and two brothers, and her step sister, she got so tired of it that she sneaked out of the house and went to the Philippines, she told her dad to come home then he went home with her and they were a family again.  
Most prized possession: Her Skateboard

Name: Lena Greene  
Looks: Straight layered brunette hair, big green eyes, petite and slender frame; wears green sweatshirt, dark washed jeans, green flip-flops  
Stereotype: The Tree Hugger  
Personality: sweet, caring, gentle, mellow, honest, blunt, bold, adventurous, optimistic, calm, collected, ready to face obstacles, persistent, dedicated to whatever she does, loves the environment  
Past: She has a criminal record because her protesting lands her in the big house for a few days from time to time; she protests in her free time  
Most prized possession: Her pet beaver that goes everywhere with her, Peaches  
Other: Has a stomach of steel; has a crush on Chris

Name: Jack Selle *her real name is Jacqueline, but no one's called her that since she was seven. Don't ask.*

Gender: Female  
Looks: Tall and thin. She's not pale, but she doesn't have a tan. She's got spiky, shoulder-length brown hair with black streaks. Her eyes are two different colors. Her right eye is grey, and her left eye is green. She wears baggy, worn-out guy's jeans, and a black t-shirt. Over that, she wears her high school soccer jersey, which is white with green sleeves and a green collar. She wears the sleeves rolled up, however. The jacket has the school mascot, a green wolf, on the back.  
Stereotype: Tied between Jock and Class Clown  
Personality: On good days - easygoing, funny, and not-too-pessimistic. On bad days - Cynical, stoic, and extremely pessimistic. Loves soccer to the point of obsession, and loves to make people laugh. Gets along with almost everyone.  
Past: Her family is something like the mafia. The town she grew up in was extremely small, and her family kind of ran everything. Her grandfather was the mayor, her father was the the town butcher, and her mother was the town's only attorney. Her brothers ran the bank, and her sister ran the salon. They're tough on the outside, but they're all big softies on the outside. Whenever there's a good soccer game on, they all pile together in the TV room to watch.  
Most prized possession: The custom-made soccer ball her parents got her for her 16th birthday. It's silver, with a green paw on one side, and a wolf's head on the other. She takes it everywhere.

Name: Hunter Hayes

Age: 17

Height: 5'6

Stereotype: The sweet charm

Skin color: White

Stereotype: The sweet charm

Looks: He has cute shaggy brown hair and girls love to play with it. He has dazzling beautiful green eyes. He wears a black and blue striped shirt and green shorts. He is muscular and has a really masculine handsome face with nice abs and arms.

Personality: He is really sweet and lovable. He sticks up for the underdog and hates low-life losers. He is athletic and doesn't let himself make through life with his looks.

Most prized possession: His dead baby kittens paw-print engraved in a necklace locket.

Name: Jake Roberts

Age: 16

Stereotype: The gamer

Looks: He is white with blonde shaggy hair. He wears a blue shirt with a controller on it and black sweatpants. He is skinny and has Clark Kent type glasses.

Personality: He is nice but if you mess with his gaming stuff he'll tear your head off. Jake is going to be looking out for himself but if there's a friend in need he'll definitely help them.

Most prized possession: His X-Box 360

Name: Christian Carter

Age: 18

Stereotype: The mean tough guy

Looks: He has tan skin and short spiky brown hair. He has a nose and a lip ring. He wears an orange long sleeve shirt and red shorts.

Personality: He is really mean and will take advantage of anyone he can. He doesn't listen or follow the rules (he is a total b!tch, he's not the Duncan kind of tough.)

Most prized possession: (The restraining order his mom made against him)

Name: Kevin  
Age: 16  
Crush: If you have a tomboy character that would be great but if not then someone who is nice.  
Stereotype: The Skater dude.  
Gender: Male  
skin: White  
Appearance: Brown eyes, black shaggy thin hair, red beanie with skull on it, light brown hoodie, black tank top with anarchy symbol on it, blue worn out jeans with chain attached, black fingerless gloves, DC shoes.  
Personality: Funny, a bit of a slacker, punk, chilled, prankster, laid-back, cool, skater, rebel, never backs down from a fight or a challenge. He has a habit of calling everybody dude,dudette,bro,brah,and man. He has the same attitude as Jude from 6teen  
Most prized possession: His skateboard  
Likes: Skateboarding, hanging out with his peeps, making friends, punk music, his computer, playing video games, extreme sports.  
Dislikes: Snobs, downer's, cheaters, school, jerks, anyone who make fun of his friends, his ex-girlfriend stalking him.

Fears: Rats  
Talent: Can act and sound just like The Joker From The Dark Knight  
History: When he was just 3 years old he could already skateboard, his whole family and friends are also skaters, the reason he fears rats is because that fight scene in lady and the tramp scared him for life.

Name: Terran Murdock  
Looks: Tall, swimmer's build, medium-length brown hair with blond highlights, one blue eye, one green eye  
Stereotype: Surfer Dude  
Personality: Very fun, outgoing and personable. Les to make new friends ad is always making jokes. Generally very nice and sweet to everyone, and is never mean to Anyone.  
Past: Born in Australia, but moved to Malibu when he was 13. He is the middle child of seven kids (has two older sisters, one older brother, one younger sister and two younger brothers).  
Most prized possession: A rock with a sloppy happy face drawn on it from his first, and only, girlfriend when they were in kindergarten

Name: Jayden Evans (He likes to be called Jay...He thinks Jayden sounds like a chick...)  
age:17  
Looks: Normal chin-length black hair,pale-ish white, tall and slim, usual attire would be ripped jeans and short sleeved shirts under long sleeved shirts under short sleeved shirts  
Stereotype: The doesn't-give-a-crap-about-your-feelings-as-long-as-he's-happy guy.  
Personality: Determined. Mostly, anyways. He acts bored and mean, but he's really just trying to win the game so he can get money for his sisters. He definitely doesn't trust anyone. He might make a friend with one or two guys...but he's going to defy anyone to get to that prizes.  
Past: His dad left when he was thirteen and his mom died a while ago, so he had to take care of his two little sisters. But don't tell anyone.  
Most prized possession: The last thing he has of his mom's, her wedding ring from his deserting father.

Name: Xavier Birch  
Looks: A brown jacket with his name on it in black (white t-shirt underneath) and jeans. Very well built.  
Stereotpye: The Jock  
Personality: Can be a show off at times, sweet, competitive, a gentleman.  
Past: His parents never abused him, only his sister because they knew that one day Xavier would one day be able to knock the ** out of them for that. The day he was sent to go with his sister on a drug deal, he witnessed his sister be shot by her boyfriend. Now, he's VERY overprotective of her when it comes to guys, or anything else that could kill her.  
Prized Possession: A baseball cap his mother gave him.

Name: Zane "Insane Zane"  
Looks: dark black hair like Justin's. Blue T-shirt with "INSANE" on it in huge letters and black jean shorts. Red wristbands and a red headband.  
Stereotype: The Unique Fun Determined Guy  
Personality: He is laidback, but is excellent at sports. He never quits, and will do ANY challenge, because he really doesn't care what others think about him. He is known for doing insane sports, earning him his nickname. He is a nice guy to talk to, because he will always tell you the obvious truth.  
Past: Zane grew up a sarcastic jock, but soon didn't care as much about doing well in sports and decided to just use his skills when needed.  
Most prized possession: His MP3 player.

Name: Daniel Watson(had to choose a last name for him)  
Looks/Clothes: He wears a green t-shirt with a long-sleeved black shirt under it. He also has soft, black pants with red and white stripes down the sides.  
Stereotype: Always happy guy  
Personality: Nice, Kind. Giving.  
Past: His father died when he was just three.  
Most prized possession: His computer

Name: Bren Tenkage  
Looks: black oversized hoodie (makes him almost like a Taoist monk) with a wooden sword strapped to his back (he uses it for fighting, hunting animals, ect.) black cargo pants, square glasses  
Stereotype: The Martial Artist/ duel personality guy  
Personality: he has 2, 1 which is kind, honorable, wise. and insightful, he prefers not to fight but he is willing to defend himself, but he does have a darker side where he is cruel, dark, and does anything to win (breaking shoulders with his sword, say hurtful things, ect.)  
Past: He always had 2 personalities so he came to TDI to gain money to get help, he knows many forms of sword fighting and martial arts (normal is moves that use other peoples power against them, cruel side however prefers to just hurt them but doesn't lose any style or strengths)  
Most prized possession: His Wooden Sword  
Fears: Bees, but he can handle them if he has too  
Other: If you do use him, don't make me win, I prefer to be an antagonist

Name: Asher Stonewall  
Looks: Long, shaggy, black hair with red and orange streaks. Red eyes (Actually sky blue, he wears contacts.) Light-skinned, his face and body is covered in dragon and tribal tattoos. 6'6", Muscular. He has a forked tongue. Ripped black t-shirt with blood-red dragon design. Dog collar. Spiked wristbands. Studded belt. Black and red bondage pants. Black combat boots. A lot of chains (not necklace chains, hardware store chains). Whole lot of piercings (Earrings, nose rings, lip rings, tongue piercings, eyebrow piercings, nipple piercings.)  
Stereotype: Freak/Psycho  
Personality: Asher is outgoing, cocky, energetic, in-your-face, dangerous and somewhat demented. He easily scares people, even when he's trying not to. He enjoys showing off his disturbing talents to complete strangers, which includes fire breathing, sword swallowing, chainsaw juggling and his ability to lift heavy object by his piercings. He has a high tolerance of pain.  
Past: Asher always enjoyed going to the circus when he was young. He became addicted to all the craziness and wanted to do the stunts. At 14, he first tried to eat fire, which led to a trip to the hospital. That didn't stop him though; He kept training and got a whole lot better. He started rebelling at school and his grades dropped. His parents disapproved of him, so he ran away from home and started living at his brother's apartment, who gave him the tattoos and piercings.  
Most prized possession: His Zippo lighter


	3. Chapter 3

Chris: "Hello and welcome to…. Total Drama Comeback! We are having our second season of Total Drama and we are back at Camp Wawanakwa. We have 22 new campers and they better be ready for the crappiest summer of their LIVES!!!!!! So get ready for Total Drama Comeback! And I already see our first camper arriving. And welcome Cambria!"

Cambria: "Well it's not as great as I wanted it to be but anything for 1 million dollars right." She was white with a black shirt with a skull on it. She had camouflage jeans and black boots and black arm warmers. She had long blonde hair with black highlights in it.

Chris: "That's the spirit! And here is our second camper! Clarissa!"

Clarissa: "Thanks for giving me the chance to do this. Believe me I won't let you down!" She was white and had short blonde hair. She wore a purple jacket with a black skirt.

Chris: "Okay, then I'll make a bet with you that you'll be eliminated in the first half of the season."

Clarissa: "You are so on! 20 bucks I'll make it through the first half."

Chris: "Good luck with that. Okay and now for our third camper. Hello Stella!"

Stella: "Looks like my prettiness will really show out here right? Hey guys." She was slim and had average black hair and great blue eyes.

Cambria & Clarissa: "Hello!"

Chris: "Well looks like we're off to a good start… for now! Hahahaha!" Just then a boat came up to the dock. "Hey Blair!"

Blaire: "Sup Chris, sup dudes. Glad to see I'm not the only blonde here." She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was sorta colorful with a brown-red tank top and aqua green shorts, golden-brown flip flops, a silver bracelet on her right wrist and a yellow ribbon ties to her left wrist. Necklace with aqua green, dark pink, brown, bruise purple, yellow, orange, silver, bright blue, and scarlet beads. "Don't let the colors fool you, I'm quite the tomboy."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" just then everyone covered their heads.

Baylee: "Hi, I'm Baylee, I love animals, hurt one and I'll break your neck!" she said with different tones in her voice as she spoke. "Ooooooooohhhhh hey, hi I like your hair!"

Cambria: "Thank you, yours isn't so bad either."

Baylee: "I know, I gave you a compliment, I'm so nice, let's be friends, hahahahah!" Everyone had confused puzzled expressions on their face.

Chris: "Uuuummm, okay. Well I think we should meet our next camper… Kimberly!" Kimberly had red hair that reached her waits and was 5'9. She had an average build and gorgeous green eyes. She whispered something in Chris's ear.

Kimberly: "I can take them; I'm gonna be the smartest one here."

Chris: "Let's see about that. And now let's welcome Mary." A girl rode off the boat on her skateboard then did a flip in the air. Everyone cheered. She had messy brown hair with black highlights and brown eyes. She had a white long sleeve under-shirt with black short sleeve over-shirt and was wearing shorts.

Blair: "Nice move dude you nailed it!"

Mary: "Thanks, I knew how to do it since I was five. My brother taught me it."

Blair: "You oughta teach me that sometime."

Chris: "Hey, stop hogging up all the attention. This is my show, even though that was a cool trick. But now welcome Leena." She had straight layered brunette hair, big green eyes, a green sweatshirt, dark-washed jeans, and green flip-flops.

Leena: "You all need to take better care of your trees! They are just innocent poor trees and they need water."

Chris: "Well than you can work on that!"

Leena: "Great! Okay come on peaches." A beaver waddled out of the boat and onto Leena's arm.

Stella: "You brought a pet beaver with you!"

Kimberly: "Yeah I mean doesn't it hit you and bight you?"

Chris: "Don't worry Leena you can keep, I mean I once had a wild pet too."

Leena: "Thanks Chris," Leena said blushing and then went to join the group.

Chris: So now let's all meet… Jacqueline"

Jack: "Don't call me that! My name is Jack!" She then threw her specially made soccer ball at his head.

Chris: "Oooooowwww" he complained.

Jack: "Sorry," she explained. She was tall and she wasn't pale and she didn't have a tan. She had spiky shoulder-length brown hair with black streaks. She had a green eye and a grey eye. She wears baggy, worn-out jeans and black t-shirt. Over that was her high school soccer jersey with the sleeves rolled up.

Chris: "And now for Jenna!" A blonde girl with blue eyes walked off the boat. She was looking sexier than ever and was wearing her black Halter dress and diamond necklace with black pumps.

Jenna: "Urghh," she said. "Why me?"

Chris: "Aaaaawwwwww, what's wrong?"

Jenna: "Nothing!"

Chris: "Sure, okay anyways let's meet our final girl, Gianne." She had wavy brown hair and deep green eyes. She wore an icy blue tank top that stopped at her belly button, black shorts, and white sneakers. She was kind of curvy.

Gianne: "Hahahaha."

Cambria: "What! Is something wrong with us?"

Gianne: "Oh, no that's not what I meant." She rolled her eyes and no-one noticed but Jenna.

Chris: "Okay and now it's time for the guys. Our first guy to arrive is Xavier!" A very well built guy wearing a brown jacket with his name on it in black with a white t-shirt underneath and jeans.

Xavier: "Hey sis, are these guys treating alright."

Jenna: "Yeah, no need to worry."

Xavier: "Better."

Clarissa: "Wait a minute you two are sisters?"

Xavier: "Yeah and I am the one who will protect her."

Clarissa: "Okay," she said in a sheepish voice.

Just then another boat came. "Hey guys I'm Hunter." A handsome guy with cute shaggy brown hair with dazzling green eyes showed up. He was wearing a black and blue skin tight shirt that just showed his unbelievable abs and green shorts. He was very masculine and muscular. He then continued to walk over to Clarissa. "Don't worry I won't let him push you around like that."

Cambria: "Neither will me."

Clarissa: "Thanks guys. Yeah I have friends already!

Hunter: "No one will push you around while we're here!" Clarissa blushed and smiled at Hunter which Cambria noticed.

Chris: "Okay now that you've introduced YOURSELF let's move on. Hey Jake!"

Jake: "Yeah man. I miss my games already. I brought my Halo 3 with me so that my sister won't mess with it." He was white with blonde skater hair. He wore a blue shirt with a controller on it and black sweatpants and Clark Kent type glasses.

Chris: "Don't worry you'll be playing lots of games here!" He said with an evil grin. "And now here comes the man of men Christian."

Christian: "Get out of the way Chris you puny little twerp." Chris had a smart-alecky look on his face. Christian then stopped and stared at Clarissa. "You, Blondie we're going out whether you like it or not. He then grabbed her arm.

Clarissa: "OWW!"

Hunter: "Hey get your hands off her!" He then gave him a slight push.

Everyone: "Stop!"

Chris: "The drama, I love it!"

Clarissa: "Don't worry," she said with her lips to comfort him.

Chris: "That was interesting! And I see… Kevin arriving." Kevin Had brown eyes and black shaggy thin hair. He wore a red beanie with a skull on it and a light brown hoodie. He also wore a black tank top with the anarchy symbol on it; worn out jeans with chains attached to them, black fingerless gloves, and DC shoes.

Kevin "Hey dudes, dudettes, and uhh Chris." It was tense and Kevin didn't know what was going on. "Aww man did I miss the first bit of drama?" He said in a playful voice. Almost everyone stared and glared at him.

Mary: "Don't worry it'll get better later on." Kevin smiled.

Chris: "Oh look, the only here to have an accent, Terran!" He was tall with a surfers build. He had medium-length brown hair with blonde highlights and also had different colored eyes, one blue and one green.

Terran: "Hey mates," he said in an Australian accent.

Jake: "Nice accent. It's just like Kano's from Mortal Kombat."

Terran: (Confused due to not knowing what Mortal Kombat was.) "Yeah, thanks."

Chris: "Hey Jayden, good to see you. So if you were to die here what way would you want to?"

Jayden: "Sentenced to death for killing you." Jayden had chin-length black hair, was pale-ish white, tall and slim, ripped jeans, and a short sleeved shirt under a long sleeved shirt under a short sleeved shirt.

Chris: "Nice answer. I love your sense of humor."

Kimberly: "Hi Jayden." He then glared at her and took a deep signaling to her that he didn't want to talk to her.

Chris: "Oh well your nice aren't you? Okay well here's Zane a.k.a. "Insane Zane." He had dark black hair like Justin's and wore a blue shirt with the word INSANE written in huge letters and black jean shorts. He also wore red wristbands and a red headband.

Zane: (Staring out into the crowd of teens) "I am willing to do ANY challenge, so beware. Jenna and Gianne then got an intimidated feeling in their stomachs."

Chris: "Hmph, are you challenging me? Because you will go down. Well I see Daniel arriving."

Daniel: "Hey guys, it'll be a fun summer right?" No one answered and he felt awkward. He wore a green t-shirt with a black long sleeved shirt under it. He has soft black pants with red and white stripes down the sides. His wear was short and dirty blonde.

Chris: He giggled at the embarrassment and in a humorous voice he welcomed Bren.

Bren wore a black over sized hoodie and had a sword on his back. He also wore black cargo pants and square glasses.

Bren: "Hai-yah!" he yelled.

Gianne: "Oh hey In case you didn't know the dork convention was on the other island." Everyone noticed this comment and stared at her. "I was just kidding," she lied.

Chris: "Now that was funny. And now for the last competitor, Asher. Believe me, you'll all love him."

Asher: "This is where I'm going to be staying for the summer?!" He had long shaggy black hair with red and orange streaks and light skin. His face and body were smothered in tattoos. He was 6'6 and muscular and has a forked tongue. His clothes are a ripped black t-shirt with a blood red dragon design. He has a dog collar, spiked wristbands, and a studded belt. Black and red bondage pants, black combat boots, and a lot of chains.

Chris: "Now lets' all go to where the bonfires will be held and I will announce the teams! (5 minutes later)

Okay the teams are as follows. They will be called the fighting beavers and the raging moose. So…

The Fighting Beavers: Cambria, Clarissa, Leena, Gianne, Kimberly, Jack, Hunter, Xavier, Christian, Daniel

The Raging Moose: Jenna, Stella, Mary, Blair, Baylee, Jake, Terran, Kevin, Jayden, Asher, Zane

So go bring your stuff to your cabins and meet back here at the 1 star restaurant hailed by Chef Hatchet." All twenty-two campers met at the food shack dumpster whatever.

Asher: "So this is the delicious crap that I'm going to be eating."

Chef: "Yes and you are going to eat because I spent twenty minutes picking it all up off the floor! So don't be an ungrateful little brat and go eat your dang food!" Asher the walked off.

Hunter: "Oh hey Clarissa let me get your tray for you."

Clarissa: "Thank you, I couldn't stand that smell near my face."

Hunter: "Yeah I wonder how long it took him to fish this out of the toilet." Clarissa giggled. Christian glared at him, walked over to them and took Clarissa to the end of the table to sit with him.

Leena: "So, I want to know everyone's personality here. So let's go one by one and explain ourselves in about three words. I'll go first. Tree-huger.

Cambria: "The sweet laid-back rocker chick."

Clarissa: "A sweet innocent girl," she said with a smile.

Gianne: "Everybody's best friend." She said giggling and then raised her eyebrows as if she was being sarcastic. Jenna noted this quite quickly.

Kimberly: The smart one."

Jack: "The female jock."

Hunter: The sweet charming guy." He said without hesitation.

Xavier: "The male jock," he said eyeing Jack.

Christian: "The guy who will pound your face your face in if you don't listen to me!" he said slamming his fist into the table.

Daniel: "The always happy-go-lucky kid."

Bren: "The martial artist," he said proudly while looking at Christian.

Jenna: "The other best friend," she said raising her eyebrow at Gianne.

Stella: "The All American Girl," she said moving her arms as if about to throw a rope.

Mary: "The skater girl."

Blair: "The nice tomboy."

Baylee: "The animal activist who will hurt you if you dare hurt an animal," she said giggling.

Jake: "The gamer."

Terran: "The surfer dude," he said smiling at Blair.

Kevin: "I'm the skater dude," he said smiling at Mary.

Jayden: "The guy who will do what he needs to do to get what he wants."

Asher: "Well I'm just the crazy freak."

Zane: "Well I'm just insane."

Jenna: "Hey, Gianne can I talk to you?"

Gianne: "Yeah sure." (They walk off to somewhere in the forest.)

Jenna: "I'm not stupid. I know how you're playing the game. If you played it like Heather last season everyone will already know those tactics and vote you off early on. But you are going to do all the manipulating and backstabbing behind the scenes just like me. And I'm making a proposal to start an alliance with you."

Gianne: "Well you sure are smart. I am taking you up on your offer but we need more people in our alliance. I am going to ask my brother Xavier if he's up to it. Also I think I can get Christian to join our alliance. Then he can suck Jack into joining us and you can convince Asher to join us because I mean look at him, everyone already wants him gone. And Jayden seems like he's looking out for himself so he'd join us to secure a spot for later on in the game. I'll go get Xavier and Christian and you go get Jayden and Asher."

(5 minutes later.) Xavier I need to talk to you. I have already gotten us into an alliance."

Xavier: "Really! With who?"

Gianne: "Well I can only tell you if you promise to do me a favor. You need to get Jack to join us."

Xavier: "Okay. But you cannot betray her because she seems like a nice girl."

Gianne: "Whatever you want." (Xavier goes off and gets Jack.)

Xavier: "Jack, how badly do you want to do good in this game?"

Jack: "Well I really want the money. I've been looking for some partners to help me along the way."

Xavier: "Well I already have an alliance with really good competitors and I wanted you to join."

Jack: "Well. If it's the only way to get somewhere in this game. I will join your alliance but I want to be high on your list for people to make it to the end."

Xavier: "Don't worry. You and my sister are my top priorities. I assure you you'll make it far."

Jack: "Okay I'll join!" Five minutes later Jack, Xavier, Gianne, Christian, Jenna, Jayden, and Asher met in a circle in the forest.

Jenna: "Okay now that this alliance is in motion we must do anything in our power to keep It strong. That means we will all need to make sacrifices to make to the final 7. That means at the challenge The Fighting Beavers are going to have to win tomorrow."

Asher: "What! Why?"

Jenna: "Because Christian has the biggest target on his back obviously. Asher all you have to do is play the sweet guy but you just have some problems and pull the sympathy card on them. We'll then convince them to vote off that weirdo Zane. So if you all agree with me put yours hands in the middle." Everyone put their hands in the middle and cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone one including the new alliance was back in the diner and Chris walked in.

Chris: "Hello campers. Today you have your first challenge: The Totally Dramatic Total Drama Island Test. So lets' go to your challenge and begin. (10 minutes later.) Okay well above me you can see 22 planks with a wall of glass behind them. We will go person by person and ask them a trivia question of Total Drama Island season one. If you answer your question wrong the glass wall will move forward and shove you off. This will continue until there's one person left standing and which ever team that person is on that team will have immunity. So lets' start!

Okay Jenna, What food makes Owen sleep walk?"

Jenna: "Oh umm uh Nachos"

Chris: "And let the glass slide. Okay Stella, who was the first camper to arrive on the island?"

Stella: "Oh yeah Beth!"

Chris: "Ding ding ding ding ding correcto! Okay Mary who was the 2nd, 6th, and 12th campers eliminated?

Mary: "Eva, Katie, and Harold?"

Chris: "Wrong! Get ready to fall to your doom! Okay Zane, Who were the only people to make an appearance in every episode?"

Zane: "Gwen, Owen, and Heather."

Chris: "Another wrong answer? You forget Chef and me! Okay Jake, Name one of Gwen's friends from home?"

Jake: "Pixie dust!"

Chris: "Finally someone else is correct. Okay Baylee, where did Bridgette say she'd work when she got eliminated?"

Baylee: "The Surf Shack."

Chris: "And that is correct. Okay Terran, who threw up the most on the Island?"

Terran: "Bridgette."

Chris "Wrong! Okay Kevin, who won immunity the most?"

Kevin: "Heather."

Chris: "And that is correct. So Jayden, how many brothers does Owen have?"

Jayden: "Um, four."

Chris, "Haha, WRONG! Okay Asher, who won Total Drama Island 1?"

Asher: "Gwen."

Chris: "What! Are you and idiot?" Everyone had astonished expressions on their face. Jenna just smiled. "Well Blair, which tem won more challenges, The Killer Bass or the Screaming Gophers?"

Blair: "The Screaming Gophers," she said confidently.

Chris: "So for The Raging Mooses we have Stella, Blair, Baylee, Jake, and Kevin left. Now it's time for The Fighting Beavers. Okay Cambria, which two people came back to compete?"

Cambria: "This is easy. Eva and Izzy."

Chris: "That's right. So Clarissa, who was on our show and technically a contestant but wasn't originally?"

Clarissa: "Mr. Coconut."

Chris: "Another right answer. Hunter, what was the fifth question I asked?"

Hunter: "Who made an appearance in every episode?"

Chris: "Our first wrong answer! Okay Gianne, who was the last person to arrive at Camp Wawanakwa?"

Gianne: "Justin."

Chris: "Wrong!"

Gianne: "What!"

Chris: "It was Izzy. Too bad so sad. Okay Kimberly, Whose diary did Heather read?"

Kimberly: "Gwen's."

Chris: "Right. Okay Jack, Why was Noah voted off?"

Jack: "Because he wasn't a team player."

Chris: "Good job. So Leena, what was Heather's fear."

Leena: "Oh crap, uh facing a group of ninjas?"

Chris: "Oooooo so close, but wrong. Xavier, who was eliminated because they didn't face their fear of chickens?"

Xavier: "That's easy, Tyler."

Chris: "Correct! Okay Christian, which episode was there not an elimination?"

Christian: "Search and Do Not Destroy."

Chris: "And you are wrong!"

Christian: "What! I'll tear your head off!"

Chris: "Remember, I have lawyers. So Daniel, who were the first campers to use the confessional?"

Daniel: "Lindsay, Owen, and Leshawna."

Chris: "Another wrong answer. Bren, who was technically voted off in the bike race?"

Bren: "Lindsay!"

Chris: "Congrats. So now for The Fighting Beavers we have Cambria, Clarissa, Kimberly, Jack, Xavier, and Bren." Three rounds passed and they were down to the two last people. "Okay so now we are down to Stella and Jack. This will be a sudden death elimination. I will ask the question and the first one to answer it right will win. And the question is, which campers can play instruments?"

Stella: "Oh Courtney and Trent!" she said thinking that she won.

Jack: She forgot one! It's Courtney, Trent, and Harold!"

Chris: "And Jack wins The Fighting Beavers the first challenge. That means The Raging Mooses will have to face the first ever elimination!" Everyone on Jacks's team was cheering for her. Jack noticed Stella looked upset.

Jack: "Stella, don't be upset you did a fantastic job. I'm sure you won't be eliminated."

Stella: "Thanks," she said with a smile. The Raging Mooses went back to their campsite and The Fighting Beavers went to their campsite. (Back at The Raging Mooses campsite.)

Jenna: Jenna got Jayden and Asher and they went to a spot in the woods. "So who do you guys want to vote off tonight?"

Asher: "I'm not sure. We don't really have a good enough reason to vote anyone off tonight."

Jayden: "Well I'm not really liking that Zane guy. He just seems there and we don't really see any of his personality. But then there's Stella. I mean I know that we intended to lose the challenge but the others don't. We can convince them that she has a secret alliance with someone on the other team and lost on purpose."

Jenna: "Are you sure. I mean that is something big to lie about. That is a plan we should put off until later but maybe we can come up with something else to get her off."

Asher: "I say we go for Zane to get eliminated. I mean I know I'm on the chopping block for getting eliminated. I scared a lot of people in the beginning. We nee to hurry up and get the others to target someone else."

Jayden: "Okay then we're targeting Zane. Congratulations on the first plan of the alliance." Back at the campsite Mary was riding her skateboard.

Blair: "Hey Mary! Do you wanna teach me that move of yours?"

Mary: "Yeah! I'm glad I have a friend on the island, I hope."

Blair: "Totally Dude. You know I noticed Kevin smiling at you when we were explaining ourselves earlier. Maybe we can have our first official romance here."

Mary: "Well he is kinda cute. But you shouldn't be the one to talk. Terran was obviously into you."

Blair: "Well he's cute too. Maybe if one thing leads to another we can all go on a double date," she said playfully.

Mary: "Yeah. That'll be a lot of fun," she said sarcastically. Ironically Kevin and Terran started walking up to them.

Terran: "Sup dudettes."

Blair: "Sup dudes," she said seemingly trying to flirt.

Kevin: "You guys seem like some chill chicks. And Mary cool move you did when you arrived. But I'm sure I can probably top it. But, there is a reason why we're here. We feel that if you have an alliance you always get farther. We decided that us four seem to have things in common and you seem like cool chicks. So would you want to join us?"

Mary: "Well you guys seem to be cool so I agree. What about you Blair?"

Blair: "Well do you promise not to backstab us?"

Terran: "No need to worry. I promise we won't do that."

Blair: "Okay. I guess it's always best to have some friends in this game I'm in. So who do you guys plan on voting off?"

Mary: "I am really confused about that. I don't really have a reason to vote anyone off."

Kevin: "Well Asher is kinda creepy. And Jayden has a bad attitude. I guess one of them two." Just then Asher came running up to them carrying what seemed to be a journal.

Asher: "You will not believe what I just found out. Well I was in the guy's cabin and when I was walking out I saw Zane's journal. I couldn't help but notice what I saw on the page it was open on: These people look a lot like some that I can manipulate. Heather is my hero and I plan to follow in her footsteps. She made it to the final three and so can I.

So as you can see he can not be kept around. So for tonight we plan to vote him off and try our hardest to win the next challenge. I hope you make the right choice in voting him off but I have to hurry up and put this back on his bed."

Blair: "Can we trust that? I mean why would Zane just leave that there? He could be making this up just to save himself."

Terran: "Well can we take a risk like that? I know he could be lying but voting Zane off can be the right thing to do. Because then we can learn that Asher is lying and vote him off next. But if we keep Zane and Asher wasn't lying, he can just manipulate people the next time we lose a challenge and they'll vote the wrong person off. Voting for Zane is just right for the team."

Kevin: "Don't worry Blair it'll all work out."

Mary: "Yeah don't worry. In the end we'll still have each other."

Blair: "Okay then, it's settled. We'll vote for Zane tonight." Back in front of the girls cabin Stella was just staring out into the distance. She then noticed Jake walk by.

Stella: "Hey Jake are you lost or something?"

Jake: "No, it's just that I have nothing to do. Everyone seems to have a friend here but me."

Stella: "Well why don't you come talk to me. I don't have any friends yet either." Jake walked over to her.

Jake: "Okay. Oh and hey you did an awesome job in the challenge. You really did a good job in the challenge."

Stella: "Thanks," she said blushing. "You didn't do a bad job yourself. And you like videogames? I like them too." Just then Baylee jumped out of the bushes.

Baylee: "And I like animals. Don't you I do Hahahaha." Stella and Jake gave her a weird look.

Jake: "What were you doing in the bushes?"

Baylee: "Petting a caterpillar. Someone has to love them, right! He's my best ally so far. I want to start an alliance with him."

Stella: "You can't do that, he's not even a competitor. So I have a better idea. Why don't us three start an alliance? It's better than having no one on your side"

Jake: "I'm cool with it. What about you Baylee."

Baylee: "Okay. But only if the caterpillar is aloud to be part of it."

Stella: "Sure. But you and him have to vote with us."

Jayden: "Hey guys," he yelled running up to them. "I have some info on Zane that makes him a really dangerous competitor to keep around."

Jake: "What is it?"

Jayden: "Okay well I was just hanging out in the guy's cabin and I was just about to leave until I noticed Zane's journal sitting on his bed. I couldn't help but read it when I noticed what it said. I'll read it to you: These people look a lot like some that I can manipulate. Heather is my hero and I plan to follow in her footsteps. She made it to the final three and so can I. So as you can see we cannot keep him around. And this is a great chance to vote him off. But I have to go back to the cabin to return it." Jayden ran back to the guy's cabin.

Baylee: "Wow. Stella, Jake, caterpillar, we need to vote off Zane."

Stella: "Agreed." They looked over and saw Zane in front of the lake throwing rocks into it. "See, he looks mad. I guess that's just how he is." He got up and walked up to the guy's cabin. When he walked past them and he didn't say anything to them and muttered something to himself. "Wow, that's rude. I guess he's going home tonight."

Zane: He was going back to the guy's cabin and continued muttering things to himself. "I can't believe I could barely throw the rock that far. Oh well there's always next time." (When Zane was walking past Stella, Jake, and Baylee he was actually muttering about how he couldn't throw the rock far.)

Jenna: "Well we really did a nice job tonight didn't we?" Jenna, Asher, and Jayden were all back in the spot in the forest.

Asher & Jayden: "Yeah," they sighed. There was a hint of regret and sadness in their voices.

Jenna: "The good thing is that we know that we are safe tonight. We are really smart people aren't we?" she bragged.

Jayden: "Of course we are. It's almost time for the bonfire ceremony. Lets go."

(Back at the bonfire ceremony.)

Chris: "Welcome The Raging Mooses a.k.a. losers. You lose the challenge you lose a teammate and you are the first team to lose. So you all voted and you know who you voted for. When I call your name your name come receive your marshmallow, the symbol of safeness. Our fist camper to receive a marshmallow is……… Blair!"

Blair: "Sweet."

Chris: "Stella."

Stella: "Yay!"

Chris: "Jayden, Jake, Kevin, Baylee, Mary, Terran, and Jenna. Campers, this is the last marshmallow of the night. Either Asher or Zane is going home and they must leave FOREVVVVVVVVER. And the last marshmallow goes to

………..

……….

………

………

………..

……….

………..

…………

…………..

…………

……………

…………..

Zane, you are the winner of last place. Asher, come get your marshmallow."

Zane: "What! Why did you all vote me off? I didn't do anything wrong!"

Mary: "You're not as sneaky as you think."

Baylee: "Yeah! This is just how I expected you to act."

Zane: "What do you mean? This is Ludicrous!" Just as Jenna saw Blair about to open her mouth she quickly spoke up.

Jenna: "Stop putting people on the spot and leave. You know what you were trying to do. You should be mad at yourself!"

Zane: "Whatever, I'll just leave." He then boarded the Boat of Losers and it drove off.

Chris: "Well that was fun. Okay campers go back to your cabins and sleep. You already had so much fun you need to save your energy." The campers walked off back to their cabins.

So I hoped you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it. Leave you feedback and questions.

Voted off list: Zane,


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. My Grandpa recently died. Well I hope you enjoy the story!

Chris: "Welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND 2! It was dramatic. Zane was our first camper to go home due to an alliances master plan. Who will be voted off next? Will anyone hook up? Who will be next to board the boat of losers? Find out the answers in this episode!

Theme music plays

Back at The Raging Mooses cabins

Jenna: "Well that was a shocker last night," she said to Mary.

Mary: "Yeah, but hey, if you're gonna play the game like that be prepared to go home."

Baylee: "Yeah!" she said jumping out of under her bed.

Jenna: "Why were you sleeping under the bed? And more importantly, is that a caterpillar on your arm?!"

Baylee: "Sleeping under your bed is more comfortable and yes this caterpillar is my friend and we're in an alliance."

Blair: "Yeah that'll be a super hard alliance to break-up," she said smiling.

Stella: "So, what do you think our next challenge will be?"

Mary: "I don't know but I have my fingers crossed that it'll have to with skateboards."

Blair: "Well don't get your hopes up."

Back at the guys cabin

Jake: "Wow. Thank god we got him out when we had the chance."

Jayden: "Yeah. We wouldn't have let him mess with our heads like that," he said winking to Asher.

Terran: "Well I just don't want to have to go into another one of those again. I can't imagine voting off someone I don't want to."

Kevin: "Agreed. Guys, we need to try our hardest to win the next challenge. I saying that what ever it is we need to try our hardest."

Back at Chef's diner.

Everyone on The Raging Mooses team gasped as they walked into the door.

Kimberly: "What happened? Why did Zane Go?"

Stella: "Well he was too interested in following in Heather's and playing the game meanly. When we found out he had to go."

Clarissa: "Yeah, I totally understand. He didn't deserve to stay."

Christian: "Did I give you permission to speak?" Clarissa slumped down into his chair and Hunter rolled his eyes knowing that Clarissa wanted him to stay out of it.

Baylee: "But on the bright side I have a new friend." She held her caterpillar up in the air for everyone to see.

Leena: "You took it out of its natural habitat!"

Baylee: "Don't worry. I made a spot for him on the floor to sleep and I carry around leaves for him to eat."

Chef: "There you go. There's breakfast." There was a huge lump of yellow stuff in a pot.

Asher: "I'm not eating that!"

Everyone else in unison: "Neither am I!"

Chef: "You little ungrateful kids are gonna eat this food! It's mashed up cauliflower and I added some of my own toenail clippings," he chuckled, and then walked away."

Jenna was sitting next to Xavier at the table.

Jenna: "We need to go talk strategy. Gather up Jack, Gianne, Christian, Jayden, and Asher." A few minutes later they were all in there spot in the forest.

Gianne: "So what are we going to do today?"

Jenna: "Well since we threw the challenge last time it's only fair if The Fighting Beavers throw it this time."

Jack: "Why?" Jenna gave her a mad look.

Jenna: "We threw it last time so you're throwing it this time!"

Xavier: "Okay, okay, I think we get it now." He gave Jack a reassuring look.

Christian: "I agree! Hunter needs to leave this place. He's hitting on my girl and it pisses me off!"

Asher: "Well to me it sure looks like she likes him back," he smirked.

Christian: "Say that again and I'll pound your face in." He raised his hand as if to pretend punch Asher but Asher didn't flinch.

Asher: "Dude chill. I was making a joke," he said but then rolled his eyes.

Jayden: "You were safe last time and now we are. After this there will be no more throwing challenges."

Jenna: "Okay so it's settled. The Fighting beavers throw this challenge and Hunter goes home. After that no more throwing challenges."

All the campers were back at Chef's Diner. Chris walked in.

Chris: "Good morning campers. Meet me back at the dock so I can tell you all about your challenge." All the campers met at the dock. "Okay. So in today's challenge you will all be doing something physical."

Asher: "Woo-hoo! Finally I hated just having to just sit around."

Chris: "Well your challenge will be called The Slingshot Wars!"

Kimberly: "That sounds painful. Are we all going to have to be hit?"

Chris: "Well you won't be hurt if you can doge em'. You will both be trying to hit the other people on the opposing team. Once you get shot you have to return back to the dock. And Fighting Beavers, you have to sit a player out to make the teams even."

Kimberly: "Oh please let me sit this one out. I don't want to get hit by the slingshots."

Daniel: "It's okay, we understand. You can sit this one out."

Chris: "Okay so Kimberly sits this one out. Teams, here's your supplies now go to your designated spot in the woods and start."  
Back at The Fighting Beavers spot.

Cambria: "So what's our plan?"

Jack: "I say that we split up in teams. That way we can sneak attack them and it would be too cluttered if we were all together."

Bren: "Okay then. Who's teamed up with who?"

Gianne: "Well we can have Xavier, Jack, and I."

Hunter: "Yeah. And I guess I'll be teamed up with Cambria and Clarissa."

Christian: "No! Clarissa's my girlfriend she's teamed up with me."

Hunter: "Your acting like she's your toy now your girlfriend!" he said walking up to Christian.

Christian: "She's whatever I want her to be," he said nearing up to Hunter. They were now face to face. Clarissa was in the back feeling nervous and upset.

Leena: "Stop fighting! Just let's have the team 1 be Xavier, Jack, and Gianne. Team 2 is Hunter and Cambria. Team 3 is Clarissa and Christian. Team 4 is Bren, Daniel and I." Everyone split up and went one their own.

Cambria: "Don't worry about Clarissa. I know she likes you and she doesn't like Christian. We just need to get Christian out of here and things will be better. The second we get the chance he'll be out of here. No one likes him."

Hunter: "Yeah I guess you're right. It's just that I don't like him treating her like that. It scares me knowing that she's out in the woods alone with him. But I'm sure she'll be okay."

Back at The Raging Mooses spot.

Jake: "So what are we going to do?"

Stella: "We split up. What do you guys want the teams to be?"

Terran: "Well I think the teams should be Blair, Mary, Kevin, and I. Stella, Jake, and Baylee. Jenna, Jayden, and Asher. Is everyone okay with that?"

Jenna: "Of course. It'll be a good chance to get to know each other a little but more."

Mary: "I hope things went this smooth over at The Fighting Beavers place."

The teams went off on there own.

Jayden: "Look! Over there. I see Leena, Daniel, and Bren. What is Leena saying?"

Leena: "Wow! Look at these poor trees. They look horrible." Just then a rock boomed on the tree and bark fell everywhere.

Asher: "Uh-oh."

Leena: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH. Did you just see what you did?!" She ran after Asher, Jenna, and Jayden and shot them each in the arm.

Leena: "That'll teach you to mess with the trees like that." She walked away in victory.

Gianne, Jack and Xavier were walking.

Xavier: "Look over there. It's Blair, Kevin, Terran, and Mary."

Gianne: "But we have to let them shoot us, remember?"

Jack: "Okay. I'll yell something out loud and then they'll shoot us. I can't find anyone!" she yelled out loud on purpose.

Blair: "There they are! Shoot them!" Jack, Gianne, and Xavier were shot in the back.

Mary: "Hi-5!" She hi-fived Kevin and the blushed.

Christian: "Not so fast!" He shot Terran and Mary in the back.

Kevin: "Run!" Blair and Kevin got away. They ran into Stella, Jake, and Baylee.

Blair: "We need to stick together guys."

Stella: "What happened?

Kevin: "Everyone else has been shot. We need to stick together." Just then Leena, Bren, and Leena walked past them.

Bren: "Where is everyone?"

Daniel: "Yeah. Are we the last ones left?"

Jake: "Fire!" They shot Leena, Daniel, and Bren. "So what are we going to do now?"

Baylee: "Well let's just run until we see them again."

Hunter: "This sucks. We haven't seen one person yet since we started."

Cambria: "Hey, is that Christian and Clarissa?"

Clarissa: "We are the only ones left on our team. We saw everyone get shot and then saw Leena, Daniel, and Bren get ambushed by everyone on the other team."

Christian: "Yeah so you guys better listen to me." They didn't know that Christian was going to purposely get them eliminated. He then saw Kevin's head in the corner of his eye.

Hunter: "I wonder where they are." They then saw Christian running but they didn't know why. He was actually running to the area the others were so that they can shoot Christian, Cambria, Clarissa, and Hunter. Cambria, Clarissa, and Hunter ran after him.

Kevin: "Shoot!" They caught The Fighting Beavers off guard and shots fired everywhere. The only person left standing was Jake. When they returned everyone was smothered with paint but Jake.

Chris: "And The Raging Mooses win!"

The Raging Mooses: "Woo-hoo!" they cheered in unison.

Chris: "Well that means that The Fighting Beavers will be facing there first elimination. Meet me at the bonfire ceremony in an hour."  
The Fighting Beavers returned to their cabins

Gianne: "PPPPPSSDD! Xavier, get the rest of the alliance." Gianne, Xavier, Jack, and Christian all met at their regular spot in the woods.

Christian: "Hunter is going home tonight! He and Clarissa can't gain feeling for each other! She's my girlfriend!"

Jack: "But Hunter is a nice guy. He's also physical help for the team."

Christian: "I'm stronger! I can beat him up!"

Xavier: "Either way they still have more votes. Everyone else have their minds on voting you off tonight."

Christian: "I'll threaten Clarissa and … uhh…. Daniel that if they don't vote for me the second I hear that I go home I'll pound their faces in!"

Gianne: "But Clarissa's a girl! You don't want to do that!"

Christian: "If it's the only way that I can stay I'll do it! I'm going to go get Clarissa and Daniel right now."

This next conversation takes place during the other one.

Cambria, Clarissa, Hunter, Leena, Kimberly, Daniel, and Bren were all in the same cabin talking.

Kimberly: "So who are you guys voting for tonight? I'm voting for Christian."

Bren: "Me too."

Daniel: "Me too."

Leena: "Me too."

Hunter: "Me too."

Cambria: "Me too."

Clarissa: "Me too," she said nervously.

Hunter: "Clarissa, what's wrong are you okay?"

Clarissa: "No, it's just that I don't know what Christian's reaction will be."

Bren: "I understand. He's scary, mean, and a bully."

Daniel: "Where are the other campers?" Just then the door slammed the door open and it was Christian.

Christian: "Daniel and Clarissa, get over here!" Before the others could react he grabbed Clarissa's and Daniel's hands and he slammed the door shut before the others could react.

Hunter: "What the hell was that?"

Leena: "Don't worry Hunter I don't think he'll hurt them," she said trying to comfort him.

Back at the spot in the woods.

Christian: "If you guys don't vote for me tonight, vote for Hunter or I'll pound all of your faces in!" Gianne, Xavier, and Jack were playing along.

Daniel: "It's ok, I'll vote for him," he said nervously.

Gianne: "Yeah don't worry."

Christian: "What about you Clarissa?"

Clarissa: "Umm…uhhhh, don't worry, I'll vote for Hunter," she said. "I'm sorry Hunter," she said under her breath. Everyone then continued to the Bonfire Ceremony.

Chris: "Well, which one of you poor suckers will be going home tonight?" He eyed the campers and noticed their nervousness. "So the campers have submitted the votes and let me tell you, you will be shocked. "And the lucky ones are………………………………..

Clarissa, Leena, Kimberly, Xavier, Gianne, Bren, Cambria, Daniel, and Jack. So that leaves Hunter and Christian. Which one will be going home tonight? And the last marshmallow goes to……………….

…………………………….

…………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………..

……………………………..

…………………………..

………………………………..

…………………………..

………………………………….

…………………………………..

………………………………….

………………………………

……………………………

……………………………………..

……………………………..

Hunter!

Christian: "What! Clarissa, you stupid little backstabbing pathetic loser!" He then rose up his hands ready to slap her.

Hunter: "Bull-." Right as Christian was about to slap her he got up and shoved him to the ground. Christian was terrified.

Christian: "Umm, what you're not tough." As Christian was scooting away Hunter was following. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" He ran onto the boat terrified.

Clarissa: "Thank you. That was so brave," she said blushing.

Hunter: "He was gonna get it sooner or later. But I think I'm also being brave with this." He leaned in and started tenderly making out with Clarissa.

Cambria: "Aaaaaaaawwwwwww."

Leena: "Told you it was gonna happen," she said whispering to Kimberly.

Chris: "Well looks like we have our first couple. Okay, now go back to your cabins and get some sleep for tomorrow." Hunter and Clarissa walked back holding hands.


End file.
